


Thick As A

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, Community: fma_fic_contest, Drinking, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Roy's dreams are shattered.<br/>Disclaimer:  All I own are my manga collection and some action figures – I can’t make money off of them, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick As A

You’d thought you were past this, but no, that dream shattered like a brick through glass. 

You are Roy Mustang, Corporal in the Amestrian Military, known as the Flame Alchemist, sitting in a bar, watching the bartender slide a glass of whiskey to you. You let the burn of alcohol fill your mouth, where you hold it for a few seconds before swallowing. 

You’d given up hope that Edward would return. Truth be told, you’d thought the young man dead, that he’d given his life for his little brother. But something happened to let you know Edward was alive, and trying to make his way back home. 

He made it, and you’d seen him, and worked with him. It was almost like it had been back then, except Edward was now an adult, and so much more amazing than he’d been as a child, almost glorious. 

You take a bigger drink of whiskey. 

Edward left without any words for you, just for his mechanic. 

Why should she get a farewell, when you didn’t? At least, you console yourself, it’s not much of a goodbye, but the words, such as they were, conveyed something – that despite everything, Edward chose a world without his friends in it, and Alphonse had gone with him. 

You don’t kid yourself. They won’t be back. 

Time to start walling up that hole left behind where the Elrics used to be, one brick at a time. 

Maybe there’s enough booze in this bar to do it.


End file.
